Crash A Swift Impact
by Yoru-chan-Amuto-freak
Summary: The ever-annoying purplehead is at it again. But what happens when he goes too far, sending Rima into a spiraling rage that MIGHT turn out bad? Read more to find out!


**Crash(a swift impact)**

'No!'

That was the only thought going through my mind at the moment.

'It wasn't my fault!'

Even though I thought it, I knew it was my fault. My actions ultimately led up to this. Why didn't I just get over my stupid pride? Why, of all people, did it have to be him?

**~Flashback~**

"Hey, Rima. Wanna go shopping with me?" asked Amu.

"Sure, wait for me at the gate." I said.

As I approached the gate, I saw a certain purplehead.

"Why is _he _coming with us?"

Amu sweat-dropped. "He said something about his house being along the way or something."

"Amu, you DO know that his house is in the opposite direction, right?" I asked.

The stupid purplehead butted in, "Aww… I can't hang out with Rima-koi for ooooone day?"

"No, now go away and let us _girls_ shop. That is, unless you _know_ something about being a girl."

"Uhhh…."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked the ever-dense Amu.

Purplehead and I looked at each other. "Oh nothing, Amu. Let's go shopping!"

Purplehead ended up following us anyway. It wasn't that bad of a trip, but it lasted a while. When we finally got a chance to sit down, it was already 8 o'clock.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get home!" exclaimed Amu.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Amu-chan!" said Purplehead.

"Bye, Amu" I said.

"Bye, guys!"

And then there were two.

"You know, purplehead, you can run home now."

"But I don't want to."

"Ugh… why are you always like this?!"

"…" He let his bangs cover his face.

"Whatever, if you're going to be like this, I'm going home!" I got up and started walking in the direction of my house.

"Rima, WAIT! I have something to tell you!" he ran after me.

"NO! I don't want to hear any more out of you for tonight! Just go AWAY!" I screamed. He stopped in the middle of the road, shocked that I had just yelled at him. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow-motion. A car skidded out-of-control on a crash course toward Purplehead. My eyes widened.

"PURPLEHEAD!!! WATCH OUT!!!!"

**CRASH!**

_*Normal POV*_

The presence of blood was evident.

"NAGIHIKO!!!"

The small blonde ran over to the fallen teen.

"Nagi, Nagi, NAGI!!!!" she screamed. She found him beside one of the wheels of the car.

"Nagi, please don't die!"

"R-Rima?"

"Nagi, I'm SO sorry!"

"Y-y-you're using my nickname?" he teased weakly.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter! Just shut up and save your breath!"

She turned to her phone and quickly punched in those three important numbers and then explained the situation.

"Don't worry Nagi, help will be here soon."

"I don't think that's going to matter."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too late for help." He sucked in a painful breath. His face was extremely pale.

"R-R-Rima…" he shakily reached out his hand, "I l-love you."

Rima's eyes widened. She grabbed Nagihiko's shaking hand and held it.

"Nagi, your hands are so cold."

That…….. that wasn't the answer I was…….. looking for"

Tears welled up in Rima's eyes.

"Rima…. Please don't….. cry."

Tears started to fall onto Nagihiko's blood-stained shirt. Nagihiko started coughing and his breathing became more ragged.

"Nagi…. Nagi…. Nagi… please don't die!"

It was too late, Nagihiko had already exhausted his last breath.

**~End Flashback~**

_*Rima's POV*_

It had started raining, but I didn't care. I was kneeling over his dead body. It was still and peaceful, but I knew that it would never move again. It would never give me that half-assed smile or tease me ever again.

'Nagi, I love you!'

Those four words I would never say. Those four words, he would never hear.

"Nagi, I'm sorry."

I heard the sirens in the distance. I didn't want to face anyone, so I shakily stood up and headed home. I didn't make it there. I collapsed in front of someone's house, too cold and broken to move.

**~Hours Later~**

"Hnnn… where am I?" My voice was scratchy and I felt like crap. As my vision cleared, I saw a lot of pink. Then the flashback started. I remembered why I had passed out in the first place. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't stop the sobs that racked me down to my core.

"Oh….. you're awake, Rima." Apparently I'm at Amu's house, I thought.

"A-Amu…. He's dead…. Nagi…. He's dead."

Her eyes widened and she started to cry too. She sat next to me and enclosed me in a hug while we cried our eyes out. That night was the night where I closed my heart.

***~The Next Day~*** (Alternate Ending starts here!!!!!)

_*Amu's POV*_

The school had heard about Nagihiko's death and rumors spread like wildfire. Rima and I walked to school together, putting on the best smile we could. Our hair was a mess and our eyes were puffy, but we didn't care. We still managed to make it to the Royal Garden without questions. As we walked in, we saw that everybody was depressed. Not even Yaya was smiling. We reached the table and silently sat down. Rima was the first speak.

"Why is everybody so sad?"

Tadase and Yaya stared at her with a surprised look.

"We know that you hated Fujisaki-kun, but that's not an excuse to not be sad," stated Tadase.

"Who is Fujisaki-kun?" asked Rima. I could tell that she wasn't faking. But how could she forget him when all she could do is talk about him last night?

"Rima, you know Fujisaki Nagihiko. He's the guy who always makes fun of you being short," said Yaya.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get to class."

Everybody stared at her retreating figure. Yaya was the first to speak.

"How could Rima-tan forget Nagi-tan?"

"Maybe the news is so shocking that it hasn't sunk in yet," suggested Tadase.

"No," I said, speaking for the first time, "She witnessed Nagihiko's death and feels that it's her fault. Her mind probably suppressed the memories of him so Rima wouldn't snap."

Yaya and Tadase stared at her in pure shock.

**~Three Years Later~**

_*Same POV*_

Three years had passed since that day. Everybody had continued on with life, but we all knew a part of us was missing, especially Rima. She repeatedly told us that she was fine, but her actions told us otherwise. She would randomly date some of her fanboys, but they only ended in a 2-3 day relationship. It was like she wasn't there.

As we settled in homeroom, the teacher stood on the podium with an announcement.

"Okay class, today we are getting a new student. She has just gotten back from Europe. You should all remember her. Now come in… Fujisaki-san."

My eyes widened as I saw Nadeshiko walk in.

"NADESHIKO!" I screamed, running down to glomp her. The rest of the class came down and circled around her, asking endless questions. I looked up to the desks to see Rima, sitting there, frozen in place. She clutched her head as if she was in pain. A blood-curdling scream escaped her lips and she collapsed.

_*Rima's POV*_

I woke up in a white room that smelled like antiseptic. I was on one of the beds in the nurse's office. How I got there and why was still a mystery.

"Oh, Rima-chan, you're awake," said a sickeningly sweet, yet familiar voice.

"Huh…. Oh, yeah. Wait, who are you again?"

She gave me a smile and said, "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you!"

I felt a sharp pain in my head. Memories of a person with purple hair flooded my brain. It was like a puzzle, bits and pieces started to come together as I recalled what I forgot three years ago.

"Nagihi……ko?" That word escaped my lips for the first time in three years.

Then the memory of "that day" came into my mind. The horrible scenes went by like a horror movie. I clutched my head and screamed "NO!" Then everything went black.

**~Hours Later~**

"…… going to be okay?"

"….should be…….wait for…..to regain consciousness…."

"….knew I shouldn't have returned……."

I heard the door click shut and opened my eyes. The only thing that was on my mind was Nagihiko. My vision was getting misty as tears started to fall. I looked up to see if anyone was still in the room. Sure enough, "Nadeshiko" was still there.

Once I composed my thoughts I asked, "How?"

"Hmm…?" 'she' asked in a girlish voice.

"Oh please. I already know who you really are, so just drop the voice."

"….Fine," he said.

"How? How are you alive?"

"…..I don't really know."

"I'm just….hic…glad that you're….hic…okay." **(A/N: My bad attempts at a sob)**

I saw Nagihiko walk toward me. He brushed a tear off my face.

"Don't cry." He then hugged me and I cried even more.

"It's okay, Rima. You're all right now."

He whispered soothing words into my ear until I calmed down.

I cleared my throat, "I never got a chance to tell you three years ago but, I love you."

"Aaaah…. That's the answer I was waiting for."

He backed away, only to take my face in his hands. He then kissed me, gently, and I knew that everything would be all right.

**THE END!!!!**

But wait, there's more!!!! That's right, I have an alternate ending. It starts right after it says ~The Next Day~. ENJOY!

**~The Next Day~**

_*Amu's POV*_

Rima said that she didn't want to go to school for a while, so I walked her home earlier this morning. Now it was just the trouble of getting through the day. The Guardian meeting was dull and depressing and so was school. After school, I headed home for a nap.

**~Weeks Later~**

_*Rima's POV*_

It was so hard to come to school now that… Nagihiko… was gone. School just wasn't amusing anymore. My grades started to slip and I began to lose touch with my friends. I stopped going to Guardian meetings the day I came back to school. I would wake up, go to school, go home, and go to sleep. It became my daily habit. I didn't talk to anybody and people began to ignore me. Even my fanboys began to find someone else to worship. Life just became worthless to me.

**~One Year Later~**

_*Amu's POV*_

I don't know what happened to Rima. She stopped talking to us and it seemed like she fell off the face of the Earth. I think she even stopped going to school. I'm beginning to get worried about her health.

I got home from school one day and Mom told me she had a message for me.

"I left the notepad by the phone. Call that number, it sounded important."

"Okay! Thanks Mom!"

I dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" asked the voice. Hey, that voice seems familiar, I thought.

"Hi, this is Amu. Who is this?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot about me already. It's Nagihiko."

"NO WAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Nope, I'm quite alive, or else I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Ahh… So what did you want?"

"Can you arrange for Rima to meet me at the park in two hours?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Amu."

-Click-

Well this is going to be interesting.

**~Two Hours Later~**

It took me forever to convince her to come with me without telling her why. At first, she didn't come to the door. Then she didn't want to leave the house. Now we are walking in silence. As we approached the park…

***Rima's POV***

We got to the park and on a hill I saw a person. As we walked closer, this person had purple hair. Oh… My… Gosh…. IS THAT NAGIHIKO?!?! No, no, no, no, no, no. He died about a year ago. But…. That DOES look like Nagihiko. As we got even closer, it was confirmed. It was Nagihiko.

"NAGI~!!!" I ran toward him at full speed and jumped. He caught me, but the force of me flying toward him knocked us both over. We landed in an awkward position.

I started to tear up, "Nagi, I missed you!"

"I know, Rima, I know."

Quietly, I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, kissing me.

* * *

Aahhh….. now I'm done.

Just a forewarning, don't expect regular updates from me. I have church, softball, school, exams, my clarinet, and bunches of other stuffs going on. When I get time, I'll write if I have inspiration. CinderAmu is on hiatus until I think of some ideas. I have one fanfic in the works and a few tidbits of some other stories lying around somewhere.

So click the shiny NEW Review button. Don't be afraid to criticize!!!


End file.
